Cat (Cat Unit)
Cat ''' Is one of the first Cat Units available when starting game. It is considerably weak, but can be sent in large numbers and is useful in very nearly close to almost every stage of the game. It, Tank Cat, and many other low cost cat units Cats often referred to as "shields" as they are mainly used for feeding Enemies. Cat Evolves into '''Cat with arms '''at level 10. Evolves into '''Mr. T Cat '''at level 20+10 using Silver Tickets. ---- Pros *Very fast cooldown. *Extremely low cost. *Awful movement speed. *Fairly fast attack speed. Cons *Poor stamina. *Poor attack power. *Poor range. Strategy/Usage * The main reasons to use Cat are its very fast cooldown and very low cost. While weak, Cat is perfect as a "meatshield" unit, to take hits for other units and overwhelm the enemy with numbers. Send enough of them, and strong, slow enemies will be completely immobilized. * However, as said before, Cat has low health and even lower attack power, and is generally unable to make much of a dent in the enemy lines. Short range hampers survivability even further, but improves its role as a meatshield; however, Cat just tends to have awful life expectancy, so don't get too attached to it. *Cat's greatest weakness is that it is, to put it simply, overshadowed in its meatshield role by Tank Cat. Tank Cat, although it is twice as expensive, has 4 times as much health as Cat does, and Eraser Cat still has a good 3x bonus on Mohawk Cat, overall making it a more cost-effective meatshield. *Cat's true form, Mohawk Cat, has double the HP and attack power, but is still very weak. However, thanks to its improved stats, Mohawk Cat is usually chosen over meatshields with similar cost and cooldown, like Pumpcat or Catburger. *Another good aspect of Cat is that it appears in many useful CatCombos, most notably '''Cat Army for early game, and Mo'hawks for the later game. ---- Description Cost * Chapter 1: $50 * Chapter 2: $75 * Chapter 3: $100 Upgrading Cost Stats :* Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start. Appearance *Normal Form: A basic, round cat. It is smiling and has its mouth open. Attacks by biting enemies. *Evolved Form: Looks mostly the same, but now has muscular arms extending out of the side of its body. *True Form: Now has a stylish black mohawk growing out of its head. Trivia * In the Battle Cats Pop!, this unit is called "Basic Cat". * In Evolved and True Form, even though this unit has arms with muscles, he still uses his teeth to attack which seems like that they are completely decorations. Gallery Unevolvedcat.png|Normal Form+Description Evolvedcat.png|Evolved form+Description Trueformcat.png|True form+Description catjpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) machocatjpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) mohawkcatjpdescription.png|True form description (JP) Cattwdesc.PNG|Normal form description (TW) Machocattwdesc.PNG|Evolved form description (TW) Screenshot 2016-11-27-21-14-14.png|True form description (TW) imageedit_3_7310343060.gif|Cat's attack animation imageedit_2_6366572361.gif|Macho Cat's attack animation. imageedit_2_5095706816.gif|Mohawk Cat's attack animation. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/001.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%cd%a5%b3 ---- Units Release Order: 'Tank Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Normal Cats